The Vampire
by Roxas-Chan
Summary: They were created to ease the greed of human beings... But what happens when you don't remember who you are, and a red-head that claims to like you, know you; comes after you? Hell if Roxas knew... AkuRoku, Zemyx, Kai?, Nami? Soiku, and alot more.
1. Chapter 1

_"Hey, did you know that a vampire lives in Twilight Town?"_

_"Oh? Where?"_

_"Well, you know that old mansion...? They say that's where the vampire lives!"_

_"As if! It's just a stupid rumor that the grown-up play on us teens."_

Roxas groaned as he put away his heavy textbooks into the dufflebag that he currently had on his desk. His brain was pumping overload because of the hardcore teaching that his Government Teacher; Mr. Xigbar, had placed apon them. Seriously. How can a dude with an eyepatch teach like there's no tomorrow? How could that guy see with _one_ eye? Anyway, it didn't matter due to the fact that this was his second to last class, and school would be over for the day and there came the weekened! He would be able to sleep, and just relax, without the horror of homework or freaky looking teachers.

"Roxas! You ready yet?" a loud voice called into the classroom as the students began to pour out of the room in a rush. Roxas blinked his sapphire hues and he looked up to see his twin brother; Sora. Now, you see, they weren't like identical twins to say the least. The only thing they had in common were the strikingly deep azure orbs that stared down at you, boring into your soul. Instead of Sora having the same blonde spikes he had, the twin had brown spikes that were um, how could I say.... Out there. Their clothing was the school's uniform, that deemed to be too tight and annoying to wear.

Anyway!

"Yeah, sure. Hold up." Roxas said as he took his dufflebag and slung it over his left shoulder, and headed to the door; where his brother stood. The brunet had a large grin on his face and his eyes were shining, and Roxas inwardly groaned. He hated it when his brother looked like that, and it was due to the fact was that his brother wanted to do something stupid and would get them into trouble. But when Sora would confront him with the pout of doom, he had no choice but to give in, and go along with it. Which often made them get into trouble... Thus having Roxas bail them out.

"Roxas! We're going to check out the mansion in the woods on the weekends!" Sora said happily as he bounced alongside his brother, as they headed for their last class. It was cool, when they had the last class together, so they could just leave once the bell rang. No need to look for each other, and end up getting lost in crowds of stupid teenagers. They had an art class next, and they loved to paint. Drawing was all right, but painting is something the twins could relate to. For extras, Sora liked a girl named Namine. He wanted to impress her, which made Roxas laugh whenever he would trip over his own two shoes to just speak to her.

As for Roxas... He didn't have anyone to impress. He wasn't interested in girls, or guys; so many thought he was asexual. Not that he minded really. He didn't want to get involved with some romantic relationship, and commit himself to something stupid and retarded, sharing those three words of commitment. He was fine just like he was.

"Whoa, Rox! We seem to have new students!" Sora burst out as they entered the large classroom, and Roxas lifted his head. Indeed there were strange people that he had never seen before talking to their teacher, Tifa Lockhart, and he frowned. They seemed.... Odd enough. I mean, one of them had outrageous red hair that spiked out everywhere and another had slate colored hair that covered his right side of his face. Roxas shook his head. He didn't care.

As Sora stared at the new students dumbly, Roxas headed for his desk, setting his dufflebag onto the floor, and he blinked as he noticed a blonde petite girl coming over to him. She had a worried expression on her face, azure hues wide, and her platinum blonde hair messy. This, was Namine. The girl , which Sora had a crush on, was a cousin of one of the most atheletic girls in the school; Kairi.

"Roxas! What do you think of the new students?" she asked once she reached his desk, clutching at her chest, breaths coming in forms of panting. The blonde arched a perfect brow and shrugged as he went to sit on his chair, and Namine sat in the desk next to him. He didn't understand why she was so nervous, but he didn't understand girls completely. Not that he wanted to.

"Class!" their busty art teacher, Tifa, called their attention by clapping her gloved hands,"We have new students here, and they just transferred here this morning from Hollow Bastion! Please boys, introduce yourselves and tell us what you like and your hobbies!" she encouraged them with a warm smile. The boys grinned at another, and Roxas grimanced and he swore he saw Namine wince.

"Wow, this will be good." Sora's voice said to his left and he jumped a bit in his seat, surprised that his twin had slipped into the desk on the other side of him, and he didn't notice that he got there. He didn't respond however, his sapphire orbs resting on the red-head. He gulped. He had only seen the back of his head, but now that he saw his face... He was very beautiful. Even his eyes were beautiful as well, complimenting his firey red hair. A dark blush rose to his face, and he ducked his head once the red-head's gaze swept onto him.

"I'll go first," the one with teh blonde mullet cheerfully said as he slid into the middle of the open floor, making sure he had a great entrance. "My name is Demyx Force! I'm eighteen, I love playing mah Sitar, and I like the water! Oh, I came here because of the watercolor paint! And I can sing too, and do some dance moves." he said as he began to roll his hips slowly and seductively, and the girls giggled. The males watched with some sort of disgust.

"Demyx get back over here." the one with the slate colored hair pulled the dancing boy away, and he gave the class one glance. "My name is Zexion Valyn. I am eighteen, I read and listen to music. I came here in hopes of becoming a portrait artist." he said, and Roxas looked up, noticing how calculating the males voice turned out to be. He found it very strange. He sounded like he would be in Calculus or something. Roxas hated math...

Then he watched as the red-head began to shimmy into the middle of the floor, a smirk on his beautiful face. Roxas inhaled a sharp breath, his eyes wide as he stopped and thrusted his hips forward, and the girls squealed. The blonde just stared, his eyes scanning down the seductive feminime figure, and he swore something was stirring in his groin.

"Rox?" Sora whispered as he noticed his twins behavior, and the blonde shook his head helplessly. Namine gave Axel a frightened glance.

"'Sup, the name's Axel. A-X-E-L. Got it memorized? Oh, my last name is Flynn, but we don't care about that. I'm a sexy red-head, and all the chick love me. I like music, and I love to paint random scenes that come into my head." he said, as his eyes scanned the students, until it rested on a blonde boy with sapphire colored eyes. Axel smirked.

"And I love blondies, just like that guy over there."


	2. Chapter 2

_The mansion was the source of all rumors. No one knows why that place was built anyway._

----

Roxas blushed deeper and ducked his head down, hoping to avoid the stares that burned on his figure. He didn't understand why he felt so euphoric when the red-head looked at his direction, but it didn't matter. All that mattered was why in the hell his heart was beating so hard against his chest, and he closed his eyes. Sora, sensing his brothers distress, grinned at Axel. "Nice to meet ya too, red-head!" he said cheerfully, and Axel frowned. He had hoped Roxas would have spoken, not the brunet.

"Alright boys, just go and settle down at some empty desks. Since it's your first day and it's Friday, you can just relax. Monday, you'll get started on your projects." Tifa informed the boys, and they nodded, heading for the back of the room. As they walked past the three of them, Roxas lifted his head slowly, catching Axel staring at him with amazing emerald colored eyes, and he stared back. He didn't know if his face was heating up, but once Sora jerked his arm, he let out a gasp.

"Sora?!"

"Sorry, bro. You were staring at Axel!"

"I don't like him..."

The twins looked at Namine in surprise, as this was the first time she had mention not liking anyone. She and Kairi were sweet girls, and they loved everyone. The only thing they hated was going onto their periods, and having mood swings that affected their personality. It was kind of scary that they knew about that.

"Nami, why?" Sora asked, putting on his concerned face. Roxas rolled his eyes, knowing that it was just a way for Namine to talk to him even more if he showed concern. The blonde knew his brother didn't do it on purpose, since his brother was actually generous and he cared. So, Roxas knew it wasn't just a false act of concern. Namine shook her head, as they were in the back, her eyes downcast. "I know Axel..." she said softly, and that caught Roxas's interest. She knew Axel? But weren't they from Hollow Bastion? Sora beat him to the question, making Namine wince.

"We grew up together before I turned thirteen..." she said softly, and Sora nodded vigoursouly, making Roxas wince. He hated that number. He didn't know why, but... Thirteen reminded him of him, since he had the baddest luck. Whats worse though, he was born on Friday the Thirteenth of October.

He remained silent, knowing that he could feel stares on the back of his head. The day remained tensed and quiet.

---

Home was the best thing he ever came to after school. Of course, he couldn't call this home since he had just moved here with his best friends. Where was his home exactly? The old mansion that was located in the dense woods of Twilight Town.

"Geez! I would like to have some blood!" Demyx complained as they trudged past the trees, heading for the clearing that indicated where the mansion was. He groaned as Zexion hit him in the head, ordering him to lower his voice.

"Even if we're in the woods, you bonehead, doesn't mean you have to blurt that out." he said sternly, and Demyx whined. He hated it when the object of his affections would scold him like that. Yes, he found it very sexy, but he hated it none the less. The red-head snorted as he watched them. "So what, Zeku? We're vampires." he shrugged, and he licked his lips at the statement. It was funny, because there were rumors of a vampire living in the old mansion, and there were three instead.

Axel loved rumors.

"So Axel-"

Axel blinked as Zexion's voice brought him out of his thoughts. "Yeah?"

"Found your prey already?" Zexion mused, his twilight colored eyes gleaming in the shadows. Axel grinned, his fangs showing proudly as they reached the clearing. He thought of the blonde male that was in his art class, and his pride twitched inside of his school pants.

"I'll take that as a yes." Zexion quietly said as they entered the clearing, where the gate came into view. Axel rolled his eyes, as he followed alongside Demyx, as they neared the gate. The sitarist chuckled as he lept over the gate and landed on his feet perfectly, turning around and glancing at his two friends. "Come on Zexy! Axy! I wanna set my room up!" he complained, and Axel lept over the fence, and Zexion shook his head as he merely opened the gates with little strength. Axel scowled as he followed his two closet friends, and headed for the Mansion.

There were some strange statues on the sides of the path, but they didn't mind it. In fact, it was the current occupiers that created the statues, so no one but the vampires and their guests could enter to the front door.

"Namine's room is still here." scowled the red-head as he kicked open the double doors of the mansion, which creaked loudly as they did open. Zexion sighed as he brushed past his housemate, and headed up the stairs to his room. Demyx sighed as he shimmied his way to the glass doors that led to the backyard of the mansion. This left Axel alone, standing in the middle of the mansion, extremely irked.

"What to do..." he mumbled as he pulled out his cellphone and dialed a number on speed-dial, and placed it to his ear. It rang for a few times, until a click was sounded at the other end.

"Hello?"

Axel grinned.

"Yo, Marluxia. Care to come over to Twilight Town?"


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you to the ones who reviewed. I hope you read this and my other stories.

----

_An old man lived in the mansion long time ago. But somehow, he mysteriously vanished without a trace. However... There was no record of his birth or being._

-----

Roxas stared outside of his window, taking in the dark skies that now painted the world. His eyes were drooping bit by bit, and he yawned loudly, rubbing them with the back of his knuckles. The blonde was so dreadfully tired, dodging questions that most of his classmates threw at him. He was **not** into a certain red-head that had just transfered into his school earlier today. It was such an annoying thing to hear every second of your damned life.

"Hey Roxas? You need to sleep..." Sora's voice lazily drifted into his room, and he shrugged, turning away from the window. He smirked as he saw his brother wearing his Mickey Mouse PJ's, and had bunny slippers on. As for Roxas... He wore a large shirt and his sweatpants. "No worries, bro. I'll get going to bed soon." he promised as his brother gave him a sleepy smile.

----

A man with long pink locks and slightly greenish eyes smirked as he shut his cellphone closed. He had just finished this long talk with Axel, having encouraged him to go over to Twilight Town. He would have objected to it if he had something going on in his schedule, but sadly he didn't. With a dejected sigh, he did a hairflip with his hand, and placed his cellphone into his black pockets of his jeans.

Now you see, Marluxia was a modeling man. With his manly appearence and charisma, he had all the women drooling over him. He was even counted as one of the 'Sexiest Men Alive' of every magazine. It was great. He loved the attention, but not as much as he loved roses. His roses were his passion, and his pride. The man bred every single kind. He was quite the money man. Very rich.

"Hey, Yuffie! I need my traveling bag now!" Marluxia said as he looked around his kitchen very impatiently. If he were to go to Twilight Town, he needed to go NOW. Because at the moment, he was living in Midgar, where he brought life to the town, despite the Mako productions. You could say that Marluxia had a talent with ma king a wasteland go green.

Marluxia wasn't a human, to say the least.

"Here you go!" a brunette female happily bounced down the stairs, with a pink and green manbag in her arms, and Marluxia rolled his eyes. Meet Yuffie Kura-whatever her last name is. She was supposedly the last of the ninja race (all right then) and a theif as well. She worked alongside Vincent Valentine, who happened to be Marluxia's pal in doing missions against Shinra and Underground.

Marluxia took his bag and stuffed some potions, ethers, and elixers inside of it, knowing that he would need it for his magic. Even though he could control his flower element very well, other uses of elements would require energy from him. Yuffie pouted,"Going already Marly?" she whined and the pink-haired man pointed a finger at her.

"Hush, before I sick thorns up your skinny ass." he warned her. The kunouichi shutted up.

---

Feeding here in Twilight Town was much, to say the least. As the trio headed back into the forest, feeding off on their victims (dry, I might add), they headed back to the mansion.

Axel let out a burp, "Damn, not much blood going around here..." he observed and Zexion rolled his eyes. "Twilight Town is a small area... We wont get much here." he mused, and Demyx groaned. "Stupid Ansem... Can't believe he sent us here without lack of good nurishment." he complained.

That's right.

A man named Ansem the Wise had sent them over to Twilight Town for a mission, but the man didn't give them any information.

Axel hoped Marluxia would come over here already.

----

A/N: Yeah, i would kill me if my chapters were this short. But whatever. Keep reading yeah? I love giving you suspense!


End file.
